familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
November 22
Events * 498 - After the death of Anastasius II, Symmachus is elected Pope in the Lateran Palace, while Laurentius is elected Pope in Santa Maria Maggiore. *1718 - Off the coast of North Carolina, British pirate Edward Teach (best known as "Blackbeard") was killed in battle with a boarding party led by Lieutenant Robert Maynard. *1830 - Charles Grey, 2nd Earl Grey became Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. *1864 - American Civil War: Sherman's March to the Sea: Confederate General John Bell Hood invaded Tennessee in an unsuccessful attempt to draw Union General William T. Sherman from Georgia. *1880 - Vaudeville actress Lillian Russell made her debut at Tony Pastor's Theatre in New York City. *1917 - In Montreal, Canada, the National Hockey Association broke up (on November 26 it was replaced with the National Hockey League). *1922 - Egyptology: Howard Carter, assisted by Lord Carnarvon, opened the tomb of Tutankhamun. *1935 - The China Clipper took off from Alameda in an attempt to deliver the first airmail cargo across the Pacific Ocean (the airplane later reached its destination, Manila, and delivered over 110,000 pieces of mail). *1940 - World War II: Following the Italian invasion, Greek troops advanced into Albanian soil and liberated Korytsa. *1940 - Philip Murray succeeds founder John L. Lewis as president of the Congress of Industrial Organizations. *1942 - World War II: Battle of Stalingrad - General Friedrich Paulus sent Adolf Hitler a telegram saying that the German 6th army was surrounded. *1943 - World War II: War in the Pacific - U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt, British Prime Minister Winston Churchill, and Chinese leader Chiang Kai-Shek met in Cairo, Egypt, to discuss ways to defeat Japan (see Cairo Conference) *1943 - Lebanese Independence Day. Lebanon gained independence from France. *1963 - John F. Kennedy assassination: In Dallas, US President John F. Kennedy was killed and Texas Governor John B. Connally was seriously wounded by an assassin, identified as Lee Harvey Oswald, who was later captured and charged with the murder of police officer J. D. Tippit. That same day, US Vice-President Lyndon B. Johnson was sworn in as the 36th President of the United States. *1967 - UN Security Council Resolution 242 was adopted by the UN Security Council, establishing a set of the principles aimed at guiding negotiations for an Arab-Israeli peace settlement. *1972 - Vietnam War: The United States loses its first B-52 Stratofortress of the war. *1974 - The United Nations General Assembly grants the Palestine Liberation Organization observer status. *1975 - Juan Carlos is declared King of Spain following the death of Francisco Franco. *1977 - British Airways inaugurates a regular London to New York City supersonic Concorde service. * 1977 - First three nodes of the ARPAnet are connected, in what would eventually become the Internet. *1986 - Boxing: Mike Tyson knocks out Trevor Berbick in the second round, becoming the youngest world heavyweight champion at the age of 20 years and 4 months. *1987 - Two Chicago television stations are hijacked by an unknown pirate dressed as Max Headroom *1988 - In Palmdale, the first prototype B-2 Spirit stealth bomber is revealed. *1989 - In West Beirut, a bomb explodes near the motorcade of Lebanese President Rene Moawad, killing him. *1990 - Margaret Thatcher resigns as the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. *1995 - Toy Story is released as the first feature-length film created completely using computer-generated imagery. *2002 - In Nigeria, more than 100 people are killed at an attack aimed at the contestants of the Miss World contest. *2003 - In Tbilisi, Georgia, opponents of President Eduard Shevardnadze seize the parliament building and demand the president's resignation. * 2003 - The Heritage Classic, the first outdoor hockey game in the history of the NHL, is played in Edmonton *2004 - The Orange Revolution begins in Ukraine, resulting from the presidential elections. * 2005 - Angela Merkel becomes the first female Chancellor of Germany. Births *1458 - Jacob Obrecht, Dutch composer (d. 1505) *1515 - Marie of Guise, Queen of James V of Scotland and regent of Scotland (d. 1560) *1564 - Henry Brooke, English conspirator (d. 1610) *1602 - Elisabeth of Bourbon, Queen of Philip IV of Spain (d. 1644) *1635 - Francis Willughby, English biologist (d. 1672) *1643 - Robert Cavelier de La Salle, French explorer (d. 1687) *1698 - Pierre de Rigaud, Canadian-born French Governor (d. 1778) *1710 - Wilhelm Friedemann Bach, German composer (d. 1784) *1721 - Joseph Frederick Wallet DesBarres, Swiss-born Canadian statesman (d. 1824) *1722 - Hryhori Skovoroda, Ukrainian poet (d. 1794) *1767 - Andreas Hofer, Tyrolian patriot (d. 1810) *1787 - Rasmus Christian Rask, Danish linguist (d. 1823) *1808 - Thomas Cook, British travel entrepreneur (d. 1892) *1814 - Serranus Clinton Hastings, American politician (d. 1893) *1819 - George Eliot, British novelist (d. 1880) *1849 - Christian Rohlfs, German artist (d. 1938) *1852 - Paul-Henri-Benjamin d'Estournelles de Constant, French diplomat, Nobel laureate (d. 1924) *1856 - Heber J. Grant, American religious leader (d. 1945) *1868 - John Nance Garner, U.S. Vice President (d. 1967) *1869 - André Gide, French writer and Nobel laureate (d. 1951) *1877 - Endre Ady, Hungarian poet (d. 1919) * 1877 - Joan Gamper, Swiss-born businessman and founder of FC Barcelona (d. 1930) *1884 - Syed Sulaiman Nadvi, Pakistani biographer of Muhammad (d. 1953) *1890 - Charles de Gaulle, President of France (d. 1970) *1893 - Harley J. Earl, American automobile designer (d. 1969) *1897 - Paul Oswald Ahnert, German astronomer (d. 1989) *1898 - Wiley Post, American pilot (d. 1935) *1899 - Hoagy Carmichael, American composer (d. 1981) *1901 - Joaquin Rodrigo, Spanish composer (d. 1999) *1902 - Philippe Leclerc de Hauteclocque, French general (d. 1947) * 1902 - Sir Humphrey Gibbs, Rhodesian politician (d. 1990) * 1902 - Albert Leduc, Canadian ice hockey player (d. 1990) *1904 - Louis Eugène Félix Néel, French physicist, Nobel laureate (d. 2000) *1909 - Mikhail Mil, Russian constructor of Mil helicopters and founder of the Mil Moscow Helicopter Plant (d. 1970) *1913 - Benjamin Britten, British composer (d. 1976) *1914 - Peter Townsend, British Equerry and air pilot (d. 1995) *1917 - Andrew Fielding Huxley, British scientist, Nobel laureate *1918 - Claiborne Pell, American politician *1919 - Máire Drumm, Irish Civil Rights leader (Murdered 1976) *1921 - Rodney Dangerfield, American comedian (d. 2004) * 1921 - Brian Cleeve, Irish broadcaster (d. 2003) *1923 - Dika Newlin, American composer and singer (d. 2006) * 1923 - Arthur Hiller, Canadian film director *1924 - Geraldine Page, American actress (d. 1987) * 1925 - Gunther Schuller, American composer and conductor *1926 - Lew Burdette, American baseball player (d. 2007) * 1926 - Arthur Jones, American inventor (d. 2007) *1929 - Aleksandar Popović, Serbian theatre writer (d. 1996) *1932 - Robert Vaughn, American actor *1936 - Joachim Bißmeier, German actor *1938 - Henry C. Lee, Chinese American criminologist *1939 - Tom West, American astrophysicist * 1939 - Mulayam Singh Yadav, Indian politician *1940 - Terry Gilliam, American-born British comedian *1941 - Tom Conti, British actor * 1941 - Jacques Laperrière, Canadian ice hockey player and coach * 1941 - Jesse Colin Young, American musician * 1941 - Terry Stafford, American singer and songwriter (d. 1996) *1943 - Billie Jean King, American tennis player * 1943 - Yvan Cournoyer, Canadian ice hockey player *1945 - Tom Freston, American television executive *1946 - Aston Barrett, Jamaican musician (The Wailers Band) *1947 - Valerie Wilson Wesley, American author * 1947 - Sandy Alderson, American baseball executive * 1947 - Paloma San Basilio, Spanish singer *1948 - Radomir Antić, Serbian football manager *1949 - Richard Carmona, Surgeon General of the United States *1950 - Lyman Bostock, American baseball player (d. 1978) * 1950 - Steven Van Zandt, American musician * 1950 - Tina Weymouth, American musician (Talking Heads, Tom Tom Club) *1951 - Kent Nagano, American conductor *1953 - Billy M. Sprague, American rocket scientist *1956 - Lawrence Gowan, Canadian singer (Styx) * 1956 - Richard Kind, American actor *1958 - Jamie Lee Curtis, American actress * 1958 - Lee Guetterman, American baseball player * 1958 - Horse McDonald, Scottish singer/songwriter *1959 - Fabio Parra, Colombian cyclist *1960 - Bruce Payne, English actor * 1960 - Léos Carax, French film director *1961 - Mariel Hemingway, American actress * 1961 - Randal L. Schwartz, American computer programmer * 1961 - Stephen Hough, British concert pianist *1962 - Victor Pelevin, Russian writer *1963 - Scoop Jackson, American sports journalist *1965 - Mads Mikkelsen, Danish actor *1966 - Richard Stanley, South African film director *1967 - Mark Ruffalo, American actor * 1967 - Boris Becker, German tennis player * 1967 - Bart Veldkamp, Dutch speed skater *1968 - Rasmus Lerdorf, Greenlandic computer programmer *1970 - Marvan Atapattu, Sri Lankan cricket player * 1970 - Stel Pavlou, British novelist *1972 - Jay Payton, American baseball player *1974 - Joe Nathan, American baseball player * 1974 - David Pelletier, Canadian figure skater *1975 - Aiko, Japanese singer *1976 - Ville Valo, Finnish singer (HIM) * 1976 - Torsten Frings, German footballer * 1976 - Regina Halmich, German female boxer *1977 - Michael Preston, English footballer *1978 - Karen O, American singer (Yeah Yeah Yeahs) *1979 - Chris Doran, Irish singer *1980 - Shawn Fanning, American creator of Napster * 1980 - Yaroslav Rybakov, Russian athlete *1981 - Seweryn Gancarczyk, Polish footballer * 1981 - Pape Sow, Senegalese basketball player * 1981 - Ben Adams, English Singer/Songwriter *1982 - Yakubu Aiyegbeni, Nigerian footballer * 1982 - Charlene Choi Cheuk Yin, Hong Kong singer (Twins) * 1982 - Alasdair Duncan, Australian novelist *1983 - Corey Beaulieu, American guitarist (Trivium) * 1983 - Tyler Hilton, American singer and actor * 1983 - Peter Ramage, English footballer *1984 - Scarlett Johansson, American actress * 1984 - Kate Ground, Canadian adult internet model *1985 - Asamoah Gyan, Ghanaian footballer *1986 - David Pasqualini, French pianist * 1986 - Oscar Pistorius, South African paralympic athlete *1988 - Suresh Guptara and Jyoti Guptara, twins, British and Indian novelists Deaths * 950 - King Lothair II of Italy *1286 - Eric V of Denmark, Danish King (b. 1249) *1318 - Mikhail Yaroslavich, Russian prince (b. 1271) *1594 - Martin Frobisher, English explorer *1617 - Ahmed I, Ottoman Sultan (b. 1590) *1694 - John Tillotson, Archbishop of Canterbury (b. 1630) *1697 - Libéral Bruant, French architect *1710 - Bernardo Pasquini, Italian composer (b. 1637) *1718 - Blackbeard (Edward Teach), British pirate (b. 1680) *1758 - Richard Edgcumbe, British politician (b. 1680) *1774 - Robert Clive, British general (b. 1725) *1783 - John Hanson, American Continental Congressman (b. 1715) *1794 - John Alsop, American Continental Congressman (b. 1724) *1875 - Henry Wilson, Vice President of the United States (b. 1812) *1886 - William Bliss Baker, American painter (b. 1859) *1893 - James Calder, 5th President of the Pennsylvania State University (b. 1826) *1900 - Arthur S. Sullivan, British composer (b. 1842) *1916 - Jack London, American writer (b. 1876) *1917 - Teoberto Maler, German-born explorer (b. 1842) *1919 - Francisco Moreno, Argentine explorer (b. 1852) *1932 - William Walker Atkinson, American author (b. 1862) *1943 - Lorenz Hart, American lyricist (b. 1895) *1944 - Arthur Stanley Eddington, English astrophysicist (b. 1882) *1946 - Otto Georg Thierack, German jurist (b. 1889) *1953 - Syed Sulaiman Nadvi, Pakistani religious scholar and biographer of Muhammad (b. 1884) *1954 - Roderick McMahon, Professional Wrestling/Boxing Booker (b. 1882) *1955 - Shemp Howard, American actor (b. 1895) *1956 - Theodore Kosloff, Russian-born choreographer (b. 1882) *1963 - Aldous Huxley, English author (b. 1894) * 1963 - John F. Kennedy, 35th President of the United States (b. 1917) * 1963 - C. S. Lewis, Irish author (b. 1898) * 1963 - Wilhelm Beiglböck, Nazi physician (b. 1905) * 1963 - J. D. Tippit, Dallas Police Officer (b. 1924) *1967 - Pavel Korin, Russian painter (b. 1892) *1980 - Norah McGuinness, Northern Irish painter (b. 1901) * 1980 - Mae West, American actress and writer (b. 1893) * 1980 - Jules Léger, Governor General of Canada (b. 1913) *1981 - Hans Adolf Krebs, German physician and biochemist, Nobel laureate (b. 1900) *1986 - Scatman Crothers, American actor (b. 1910) * 1986 - William Bradford Huie, American writer (b. 1910) *1988 - Luis Barragán, Mexican architect (b. 1908) *1988 - Paul Vario, U.S. Italian Mafia of the Lucchese Family (b. 1914) *1989 - Rene Moawad, President of Lebanon (b. 1925) * 1989 - C. C. Beck, American cartoonist (b. 1910) *1992 - Sterling Holloway, American voice actor (b. 1905) *1993 - Anthony Burgess, British author (b. 1917) *1996 - Mark Lenard, American actor (b. 1924) * 1996 - María Casares, Spanish-born French actress (b. 1922) *1997 - Michael Hutchence, Australian singer (INXS) (b. 1960) *1998 - Stu Unger, American poker player (b. 1953) *2000 - Christian Marquand, French actor, director and screenwriter (b. 1927) * 2000 - Emil Zátopek, Czech athlete (b. 1922) *2001 - Mary Kay Ash, American businesswoman, founded Mary Kay Cosmetics (b. 1915) * 2001 - Norman Granz, American jazz impresario and producer (b. 1918) *2005 - Bruce Hobbs, American jockey (b. 1920) *2006 - Pat Dobson, American baseball player (b. 1942) *2007 - Maurice Béjart, Father of the Ballet Renewal(b. 1929) * 2007 - Verity Lambert, first producer of British SF series Doctor Who (b. 1935) Holidays and observances *R.C. Saints - Feast of Saint Cecilia *Lebanon - Independence Day (from France, 1943) *Astrology: usually the first day of sun sign Sagittarius or the last day of Scorpio *Thanksgiving Day - United States External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:November